conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuutu
Ryuutu is a northern oxa language spoken by ryuutu , a sub-spieces of Jamesianoid (egg-laying humanoids indigioius to Jamesos-626) . Ryuutyazo is one of the few extant polysynthethic languages spoken by any type of Jamesianoid. Ryuutu have feathery wings and limbs, they live in the mountains in Upper Orodia , Mwula and the Amwila islands. Classification and Dialects Ryuutu is a northen oxa language that is very simular to Haapitu the only other northen oxa language. Haapitu is often considered a dialect of Ryuutu because their grammar is almost identical but their lexicon is diferent. The mutiual understanabiliy between Ryuutu and Haapitu speakers is dependant on which dialect of Haapitu they are speaking, a Wehani haapitu can understan a contenial Ryuutu resonably well but a Thwekaki Haapitu will need to speand a few weeks to learn how to talk to ryuutu. Amwila Ryuutu who live in the Amwila islands and Mwungo sky-cities still have the old voice defferention between plosive consonants while the Continental ryuutu have lenentated these consonants into affricates. Phonology The phonolgy of Ryuutu has followed the North-south Oxa split, the first major split between the Oxa languages. Old Oxa allowed for the consontant clusters ks , gz , kɕ(ksh) , gʑ(gzh) , ps , bz , tr and dr but not consontant-j and consontant-w/ɰ clusters common in languages spoken by Jamesianoids, preferring to use diphthongs which were ia , iu , io , oa , ua , oe, ue and oi Consonants Ryuutu has kept most of the Old Oxa phonology intact but has murged /ɕ/ with /s/ and /ʑ/ with /z/. It has split its velar approximant between labio-valar and valar consonants. 1Old voiced plosives spoken by Mwula and Amwila ryuutu. 2Voiced affricates spoken by contenatal ryuutu. Vowels Ryuutu has 6 vowels, all apart from /ʊ/ which occurred from consonant cluster fragmentation and final consonants which were not dropped when Ryuutu and Haapitu no longer allowed for syllable codas a.k.a closed syllables. 1Continental dialect. 2Mwula and Amwila dialect. Phonotactics Ryuutu does not allow for closed syllables or diphthongs, most of which have ether formed their own syllables like u, a, ye,wa ect. Ryuutu allows for the syllable strucure ©(j,ɰ)V, old Oxa consonant clusters have fragmented usually in this fashion. *ks and gz have become kü-s and gü-z *ksh and gzh have become sw and zw *ps and bz have become pü- and bü- *tr and dr have become rü-z and nü- Writing System Ryuutu has an abugida in which a diacritic is added to the consonant to determine the vowel and whether or no the consonant is voiced. Grammar Ryuutu is a polysynthetic language which fuses adjectives to it's nouns and it's object to it's verb. Ryuutu has a eventuality and tense system. Meaning of words. The meaning of words in Ryuutu can change if they come before a or after a core morpheme, a core morpheme is a noun or group of nouns that separates adjectives from verbs. eg , pyuha (a fast bird) is a combination of pyu (fast) the adjective added ha (bird) however , hahayipyu (I saw a bird accelerate) bird-ev2-accelerate. This can have adjectives prefixed on to make Pyuhahayipyu (I saw a fast bird go faster) fast-bird-ev2-accelerate. Nouns Ryuutu nouns are the core of Ryuutu words and they are necessary for words to be formed in Ryuutu. Ra can be used as a dummy core if you don't have a noun to put in. eg Rahayinwe (I hear something walk) unknown thing-ev2-accelerate. Another example would be Durahayinwe (I hear something heavy walk) heavy-UT-ev2-walk. Verbs Verbs in Ryuutu are attached to the end of words and are conjugated into 3 tenses and 3 forms of eventuality. The 3 tenses are past , present and future. Tense is placed after the verb morpheme and the eventuality comes between the noun and the verb. Tenses. * no-tence , unspecified or present tense. eg zungyatyaküsyi ki küsa (I'm patting my girlfriend) * (verb)-tyo , past tence. eg Amwilahayibüetyo ki hapwi (I saw Hapwi going to the Amwila archipelago) * (verb)-hiwhe , future tense. eg wharüzimümühiwhe ki küsa (I'm going to eat roasted rat). Forms of eventuality. * none , the speaker did the action his/herself. eg Rangamütikü ki küsa. (I'm boiling food) * (noun)-hayi-(verb) , the speaker saw or heard the action take place. Nerüzihayirwutyo ki mehya.(I saw a cat kill a rat.) * (noun)-bi-(verb), the speaker was told or found evidence of the action taking place. Asütarütyaorokigutyo ki kyupitya. (Some of my siblings was told about an Astart road that was built). Syntax Ryuutu has a Object-verb-subject (OVS) sentence order, the Object has it's verb suffixed to it's end and the Object can only have adjectives the objects are separated by the subject with the paticle ki. Lexicon Basic words * (noun)-mawu , hello , (noun) arrives. * (noun)-swo , good bye , (noun) leaves. * (adgective)-ra-(verb) , this , that , he , she, it or any unknown or unspecified object. * yu- , no , not , zero. * (noun)-ga , yes , (noun) agrees. * (noun)-yu , (noun) disagrees. * küsa , me , I * kasü , you. * li , city. * la , island. * mwu , nest , haystack. * pwi , house. * -pwi , live at. * ngamü , food. * temü , drink (object) * (noun)-mümü / ngamümümü , eat. * oro , road , pathway. * tya , person. * te , water. * pyu- , fast. * -pyu , go faster , accelerate * ha , bird. * amwi , sky. * zu , girl , mother. * ro , boy , father. * -nwe , walk. * -wha , run. * du- , heavy. * ka , land . * tyaka , country , nation. * tu , leader. * ngya , sexual love or liking. * kyupi , family love. * -küsyi , to pat or to touch affectionate. * -büe , go to. * wha- , flame roasted. * -wha , to roast with fire. * nya- , annoyed * -nya , to annoy * -tikü , cook in a liquid or to boil in water or sauce. * rüzi , rat or any small mammal. * gwa , snake. * -rwu , kill (animals only). * rwu- , dead (animals only). * -kigu , to build. * mehya , cat. * ryu , wings. * twe , sword. * twe- , bladed , sharp. * -twe , to cut , to slice. * bokye, mountain. * bokye- , high. * gwate , river. * pe , sea. * pe- , low. * kye , hill. * do-, big. * -do, get bigger. * laki , strength (psychical). * pi , hand. * küsi , arm. * lu , foot. * zwiye, leg. * nüa , head. * lwi , ears. * ma , eyes. * püiba , mouth. * ngo , nose. * güzonu , teeth. * gwapüiba , tongue. * ryu , feather. * güza , hair. * lyon , all , everything * lyonüi , vast , wide , larger then the eye can see. * -tinu , live well, thrive. * -nuwa , life , to live. (people only) * -gi , exist. (objects only) * hwu , fish. * i- , want desire. * mya , tribe * hapi , wing. * -pida , fly. * huzwa - delicious. * büuza , fight , attack. (people only). * dyo , kill (people only) * di , to make. * küson , magic , wisdom, enlightenment. * zaka , warrior. * sezwi , guard , sentinel , to guard. * tyadyo , zombie , undead. Numbers * ho- , 1. * byu- , 2 * küse- , 3 * nita- , 4 * rüe- , 5. * rüeko- , 20. * mya- , 500. * myako- , 2000. * li- , 5000. * liko- , 20,000. Example text This is the story of how the Sky islands of Amwila where created. Dope ki lyonüipe. Yubitinutyo ki lyon. Nyatinubi ni likolikohwu. Huzwa ki hwu, irahiyehwumümü ki myakotya. Yulyonüipebipidatyo ki ryutya, Ryutyahiyebüuzadyotyo ki gühutya. Amwilahiwhegi , lyonüipehayitinuhiwhe ki ryutyamya. Amwilabidi? Yulapidahiye? Amwipi ki Hapityamya, Hapiküsontyabipityo . Rangisabipwityo ki hapiküsontya, hapiküsontyabipidatyo ki ryuzuka. Hapiküsonbisezwityo ki tyadyozuka. Category:Languages